A growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items hosted on media content sharing platforms. The media items include electronic media, such as digital audio and video, podcasts, etc. Users of the media content sharing platform may upload media items (e.g., user generated content) for the enjoyment of the other users. Some users upload content to the media content sharing platform that includes known works of content owners. Currently, resources are split equally among all content owners of known works in a media item, regardless of the duration of each known work within the media item. Additionally, media items containing any segments of unauthorized work may be removed from the media content platform regardless of the percentage of the length of the unauthorized work to the length of the media item. The process of equally splitting resources among content owners and the strict compliance logic, despite the length of the respective work, is neither fair nor efficient. The identification of known works is also time consuming and requires a substantial investment into computing/processing power and communication bandwidth.